The present invention relates generally to methods of making a fabric sample and, more particularly, to a simple method of making a fabric sample which is substantially the same in pattern as a cut sample of woven fabric.
Before the mass production of a fabric by means of a weaving machine, the designer must select the material, quality, color and density of warp and weft threads by his design and weave a fabric sample with the warp and weft threads by means of a special weaving machine. The designer then makes a decision whether the woven sample is satisfactory. If it is found unsatisfactory, he must repeat the above operation until he finds a satisfactory sample.
The above special weaving machine for making fabric samples has functions equivalent to those of weaving machines for use in the commercial mass-production so that it becomes large and expensive. It produces a fabric sample in large quantity at a time even when no such large quantity is required as a sample. Furthermore, the operation of this machine requires an operator as skillful as that of a mass-production machine.